japan_voice_actorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ikue Ōtani
Ikue Ōtani (大谷 育江 Ōtani Ikue, born August 18, 1965) is a Japanese actress, voice actress and narrator from Tokyo.She is best known for her roles in the Pokémon series (as Pikachu), One Piece (as Tony Tony Chopper), Naruto (as Konohamaru Sarutobi), Detective Conan (as Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya), Uchi no Sanshimai (as Fu), and Konjiki no Gash Bell(as Gash). She is currently attached to Mausu Promotion. Her pet name is "Iku-chan". She is known for playing both male and female roles, and sometimes plays multiple roles in one production. She is a native of Tokyo, but grew up in Niigata Prefecture. Filmographyedit Television animationedit OVAedit Theatrical animationedit * Luxo, Jr. (1986) – Luxo, Sr. * My Neighbor Totoro (1988) – A Girl * Detective Conan films (1997–) – Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya (except for Detective Conan: The Private Eyes' Requiem) * Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness (1998) – Yukina Shiratori * Pokemon films (1998–) – Satoshi's Pikachu * Oh My Goddess! (2000) – Sora Hasegawa * Ojamajo Doremi #: The Movie (2000) – Hana-chan * One Piece films (2002–) – Tony Tony Chopper (except for Giant Mecha Soldier of Karakuri Castle) * Konjiki no Gash Bell!!: 101 Banme no Mamono (2004) – Gash Bell * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Movie 2: Attack of the Mecha-Vulcan (2005) – Gash Bell * Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 4: Gekishin Dragon Warriors (2009) – Terara * Gothicmade (2012) – Love * Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi (2012) - Candy * Smile PreCure! The Movie: Big Mismatch in a Picture Book - (2012) - Candy * Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi (2013) - Candy * Mary and the Witch's Flower (2017) Video gamesedit * Ar tonelico Qoga (Mute) * Blood Will Tell (Dororo) * Brave Fencer Musashi (Topo, Jam) * Corpse Party: Blood Covered Repeated Fear (Sachiko Shinozaki) * Corpse Party: Book of Shadows (Sachiko Shinozaki) * Corpse Party:Blood Drive (Sachiko Shinozaki) * Corpse Party - The Anthology - Sachiko’s Game of Love Hysteric Birthday 2U (Sachiko Shinozaki) * Daraku Tenshi - The Fallen Angels (Musuran (Yuiran) * Detective Conan: Tsuioku no Mirajiyu (Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya) * Fire Emblem Awakening (Tiki) * Fire Emblem Heroes (Adult Tiki) * FIST (Ai Momoyama) * Guardian Heroes (Nicole Neil) * Gulliver Boy (Edison) * Gunbird 2 (Marion) * Gunparade March (Isizu) * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de as Fuji-hime * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 as Fujiwara no Yukari and Misono * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 as Hakuryuu (Child) * Kingdom Hearts II (Vivi Orunitia) * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! series (Gash Bell) * League of Legends (Teemo) * Martian Successor Nadesico (Yukina) * Marvel vs. Capcom series (Hoover) * Mega Man Legends series (Data, Bon Bonne) * Musashi: Samurai Legend (Amestris) * Ojamajo Doremi series (Hana-chan) * One Piece series (Tony Tony Chopper) * Persona 5 (Morgana) * Pokémon series (Pikachu) * Popolocrois: Narcia's Tears And The Fairy's Flute (Kirara) * Pretty Fighter (Ai Momoyama) * Project X Zone 2 (Tiki) * Shenmue II (Fangmei) * Shironeko Project (Nanahoshi) * Sonic Shuffle (Lumina) * Super Smash Bros. series (Pikachu) * Tales of the Abyss (Ion, Sync, Florian) * ToHeart (Rio Hinayama) * Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side (Mizuki Sudou) * Wild Arms Alter Code: F (Jane Maxwell) * Nora to Toki no Kōbō: Kiri no Mori no Majo (Keke) Live-action filmedit * Love & Peace (2015) – Kame (voice) Drama CDedit * Ouran High School Host Club (Mitsukuni Haninozuka) * Elemental Gelade (Cisqua) Successorsedit * Ai Orikasa (Case Closed: Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya) * Tomoe Hanba (Pokemon Advanced Generation: Manene) * Kazue Ikura (One Piece: Tony Tony Chopper) * Konami Yoshida (Zatch Bell!: Zatch Bell) * Satomi Korogi (Ah! My Goddess: Hasegawa, Haruka: Beyond the Stream of Time: Fujihime) * Junko Noda (Shonen Onmyoji: Mokkun) * Akiko Koike (Naruto: Konohamaru) * Rie Kugimiya (Tales of the Abyss (Drama CD): Ion/Sink) * Etsuko Kozakura (Super Stylish Doctor's Story: Bamboo-Chan) Referencesedit # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c http://www.vip-times.co.jp/?talent_id=W94-0101 (in Japanese) External linksedit * Official agency profile (in Japanese) * Ikue Ōtani at Ryu's Seiyuu Info * Ikue Ōtani at Anime News Network's encyclopedia * Ikue Ōtani on IMDb Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actresses Category:Actresses from Tokyo Category:Japanese video game actresses Category:1965 births Category:Nintendo people